Fight
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Isobel has returned and Elena's on edge. Isobel claims that she wants to protect her. Well join the club. Elena is getting tired of the constant watch everyone has over her. She confides her frustration to Damon. Songfic to Overprotected by Britney Spears


**This fanfic was inspired by SexiTigrisO11's Vampire Diaries AMV to 'Overprotected' by Britney Spears. Check out her vid's on YouTube, they're awesome ^-^ Anyways, here's _Fight. _Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or the song Overprotected.**

She's back. Isobel is back. I don't why how or why but she just showed up on my doorstep.

Her visit was short. When I asked what she was doing here, she said that she just wanted to "reconcile with her daughter". She probably said it for Jenna's sake since she was standing right behind me, her face pale as if she had seen a ghost.

Isobel fabricated an elaborate story about how she had run out on Alaric to pursue her research on "mythical folklore".

"I was always one to get so caught up in my work," she had with a light laugh that made my blood run cold.

Jenna, obviously shaken up by the sudden appearance of her boyfriend's dead ex-wife, offered Isobel something to drink. Isobel accepted the offer and stood up stand, but I stood and blocked her way.

"Why are you really here?" I snapped. Isobel lowered her voice.

"I know," she said, "About everything. The Originals. You being the doppelganger. The sacrifice. I want to protect you Elena. Let me help you."

"You want to help?" I asked. What right did she have, suddenly appearing, acting like she wanted to help when I knew damn well she didn't?

"Then get the hell out of my house," I snapped. She stared at me a while with those eerie, emotionless eyes, like a dolls eyes.

"Jenna, I'm sorry, I just remembered there's something I need to do," Isobel said, giving Jenna a kind smile, "Thank you for your hospitality though." And with that Isobel turned and left.

"I need to talk to Alaric," Jenna said, her voice suddenly angry and when she walked past me, I saw murder in her eyes. Alaric was a dead man walking. Jenna grabbed her coat and slammed the doo shut behind her. I stormed up to my room, slamming the door behind me and running my hands through my hair. I walked over to my bed…and nearly jumped out of my skin when Stefan and Damon suddenly came in through the window.

"What the – how – what are you two?" I stammered, placing a hand over my frantically beating heart. What was this, give Elena a heart attack day? Can I just have one day of peace with paranormal craziness?

_I need time (time)_

_Love_

_Joy (Joy)_

_I need space_

_I need me_

_Action!_

"Caroline saw your mother come in," Stefan said, "Well, she didn't know it was your mother. It turns out Isobel was standing outside your house for quite a while. Caroline thought it best to call us." I rolled my eyes. Lately, everyone had been freaking out over the smallest thing that didn't seem normal. And okay, they were usually right about it, but it was starting to get suffocating. It's not that I didn't appreciate their efforts to protect me, I really did. But now I felt like I there was a second I was being watched or protected.

"Taking on werewolves, killing an original and now telling off our mother," Damon said with a smirk, "Aren't you on a little badass streak lately?"

_Say hello to the girl that I am_

_You're gonna have to see through my perspective_

_I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am_

_And I don't want to be so damn protected_

_There must be another way_

'_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I say_

_What a girl is to do?_

_God, I need some answers!_

I ran a hand through my hair. I could use a warm bubble bath right now.

"Katherine is out of the tomb and now Isobel is back," Stefan said, "This can't be good news at all. In fact," Stefan paused for a second, "Damon, watch Elena. I should head back to the house to see if Katherine's still there and Isobel might show up here again."

"I don't need a babysitter," I mumbled, sitting on my bed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"But you do need to be protected," Stefan said, leaning down to kiss my cheek, "I'll be right back."

_Take your sweet time, _I thought, but bit my tongue to stop myself from saying it out loud. I wished Damon would go to. Right now, I just needed some Elena time.

_What am I to do to win my life?_

_(You will find it out, don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?_

_(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so _

_Overprotected_

Stefan left through the window. Damon made himself comfortable, lying on my bed and placing my teddy dear on his chest.

"So how was your day?" Damon asked in a teasing tone. I frowned at him.

"You can leave too," I snapped

"Oooh, someone's snippy," he said with a smirk.

"I don't need a bodyguard," I said.

"Yeah, you kind of do," he said, "What's got you in such a sour mood?"

"No one will leave me alone!" I shouted, "You, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and now even John and Isobel!"

_I tell them what I like, what I want, and what I don't_

_But every time I do, I stand corrected_

_Things that I've been told, I can't believe_

_What I hear about the world and realize I'm_

_Overprotected_

_There must be another way_

'_Cause I believe in taking chances_

_But who am I to say?_

_What a girl is to do?  
God, I need some answers!_

"I feel like I'm not even living my own life anymore," I said, lying back on my bed, "Like everything is controlled for me. I feel so…"

"_**Overprotected**_," Damon sung out in the tune of that Britney Spear song. I hit his leg, but a small smile twitched onto my face.

_What am I to do to win my life?_

_(You will find it out, don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel (Help the way I feel)_

_But my life has been so _

_Overprotected_

_I need time_

_Love_

_I need space_

"But you need to stay safe," Damon said, his tone turning serious.

"I told you once before," I mumbled, "I don't want to be saved."

"You promised Stefan and I that you would fight," Damon said.

"I didn't say it would be easy," I said softly, "Every day I think…if I turned myself in…everything would be so much easier. Everyone I love would be safe…"

_(This is it, this is it)_

_I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna_

_What I – what – what – what I'm gonna_

_(I need)_

_Do about my destiny_

_I say no (no)_

_Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do (do)_

I rolled onto my stomach to face him.

"I'm not Katherine, Damon," I said, "It's not in my nature to run from a problem."

"Trust me, I'm well aware of that," Damon said with a lopsided smirk, "It's also in your nature to get yourself into deadly situations."

"I can't just sit around and wait for the trouble to find me, just so everyone I love can die to protect me," I said, "I want to fight to."

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me!_

_Action!_

_What am I to do to win my life?_

_(You will find it out, don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_But my life has been so _

_Overprotected_

_I don't need nobody telling me just what I wanna_

_What I – what – what – what I'm gonna_

_Do about my destiny_

_I say no (no)_

_Nobody's telling me just what I wanna do (do)_

_I'm so fed up with people telling me to be_

_Someone else but me!_

_What am I to do to win my life?_

_(You will find it out, don't worry)_

_How am I supposed to know what's right?  
(You just got to do it your way)_

_I can't help the way I feel (Help the way I feel)_

_But my life has been so _

_Overprotected_

Damon sat up, placing my teddy bear to the side. To my surprise, he placed his hand on top of mine.

"If you want to fight Elena," he said in a low voice, "Then fight to live, not to die. Don't make what everyone is doing for you worthless. If, somehow, one of us dies, don't let it be in vein." I was struck silent by his statement.

His phone vibrating in his pocket broke the moment. Damon took it out, looking at the screen.

"Katherine is still at the house," he said, "Good, one less thing to worry about. And Isobel has reared her ugly head for a while. I guess I could leave…"

"Go," I urged, "I'll be fine." Damon's gaze lingered on me for a moment and then, a second later, he was out the window and gone. His words still rang in my head.

_If you want to fight, fight to live, not to die._

***looks left and right* How the hell did Delena sneak in here? Originally, Stefan was supposed to be there for that conversation...my fingers typed him out :P Oh well, I like it better this way, it's a bit more intimate and I feel Damon would understand Elena a bit better on this subject that Stefan would. **

******And please follow me on twitter! My twitter name is _MoonlghtSpirit _(notice no "i" in "light". The name _MoonlightSpirit _as a user name was already taken, so I just took out the "i") under the name MoonlightSpirit (this one with the "i" in "light"!) I will be posting updates, delays in stories, etc. on there.**

******So there's _Fight_. I hope you all liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
